Love Means War
by Unbreakable2u
Summary: Akashi and Kakashi were childhood friends, but were driven apart by jealousy, Will they ever become friends again? or more?
1. Love Means War info

Ok this is my first story here, I'm transfering it from quizilla. :) this was for my friend Kayla, she's mewmewsamantha there. This is just the information on the characters. I'll put the information first, then the acuall story.

Name: Akashi  
>Age: 23<br>Rank: Jonin  
>Villiage: Konohagakure(Leaf Villiage)<br>Genins: Team 11

Team:

Aiko, Senshi, and Mizu

Info:  
>Akashi was a very good ninja. Her and Kakashi were best friends, then Akashi started to have feelings for him. She got jealous of girls with him and didn't like the books he was reading. He just thought she was changing personality wise and it tore their friendship apart. Kakashi loved Akashi and still does. can they get passed their past and become friends?...or more?<p> 


	2. Love Means War pt 1

Akashi's POV:  
>I woke up this morning still tired. I got out of bed and took a shower. I got dressed in my usual clothes and went down to the Academy. I was go get my team today. <em>'great, munchkins'<em> I think arriving. I went to the room, who I saw there, I didn't want to see again. I glared. "Hatake." I said and he looked at me with a bored face. "oh hello Akashi." he said in his usual tone. _'by Kami-sama he is...NO STOP BAD MIND' _I glare and look at the door, there was an eraser on it. I smirked and he opened the door, thus making the eraser hit him. I hear annoying laughing and we walk in. "My first impression of you all is...Your all idiots." he says. I sigh and see a blonde girl (NOT INO) a boy with black and red hair and a purple haired girl. "Are you my team?" I ask. They nod and Kakashi leaves with his team. "Alright, we'll stay here and get to know each other. I'll start. My name is Akashi. I don't feel like giving my last name. I like dango, animals, my job, my life,and someone I won't tell you. I hate ramen, lazy people, someone I won't tell you, and cowards. My dream, well, I won't reviel that." I say. They look at me and had sweatdrops. I pointed to the purple haired girl. "I'm Mizu Michido, I like ramen, dango, my friends, family, climbing trees, playing with Naruto-kun *blush* I hate, people who make fun of Naruto-kun, Sasuke, cowards, and something i can't tell. My dream is to um *blush* go on a date with someone i like and become a great ninja." she says. I smiled and nodded. _'she likes naruto huh? she makes it to easy'_ Next I pointed to the boy. He looked like he was Sasuke's brother. " I am Senshi Kimimozu, I like nothing and Hate everything(SASUKE IN DISGUISE You: he's your character me: oh yea...oh well ^_^) My dream is to kill Uchiha." He said darkly. I noticed he was exactly like Sasuke now. I sweatdropped and looked at the blonde. She smiled warmly. "I'm Aiko Yaminaka(ino's sister) I like my friends, family, cooking, training, and Neji-kun. I hate my sister(expain later) ramen, sunburns, and I think thats it. My dream is to be the best ninja ever and eventually become an ANBU." she says. I smile and look at them. "Alright, thats it for today, tommarrow your training starts. So go home and get some rest." I say and they leave. I walk out the door and look on the roof. I see Kak- I mean Hatake and his team on there, they were doing the same thing we were. Except the orange one was spazzing out and the pink one was squealing. I actually felt bad a little...no false alarm. I turned away and walked to the forest. I trained for a while and thought of some excercises for the team tommarrow. I liked Gai's way of making them faster so I'll use that, then I will see their teamwork. Maybe tommarrow will be a good day. I finish training and pick up the kunai, shuriken, and other weapons I used. I leave the forest and go to my house. Unlocking the house, I walk inside. The place was empty. I sighed and locked the door behind me. _'I really need to get a cat or a dog, it gets lonely without...her.'_ I thought and got in my pj's. I brush my teeth and climb in bed. I slowly drift into a black, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
